Nightmares
by dragonguy11
Summary: When Darkrai became ruler of the pokemon world, a rebelion escaped into our world. Now I'm a rotom-morph, and I've joined the rebellion.
1. Shock

My name is Astin, and let me tell you about the day my life changed. I was taking a walk through a forest, when I happen to have stumbled upon a run down-down power plant. My curiosity getting the better of me, I decided to check it out. To my surprise, the entire place looked like it was in perfect condition. I wandered through the many machines, and came to one that was different from the others. This machine had a flickering blue screen on it's front panel. Strange. I reached out my hand to touch it, and was electricuticed with what seemed like volts of electricity. My hair was now standing stright up. I decided that it was time to go. A Few Hours Later I was playing my wii when I suddenly felt a small spark of electricity surge through my body. I looked at the numchuck and found that part of the wire covering was peeled away. That explains it. I made my way to the garage to get sone electrical tape, when I felt another surge of electricity surge through me. The weird part about it was that the numchuck shouldn't have been able to shock since it wasn't plugged in. I found the electrical tape and fixed the cord. I walked back into the livingroom, and felt a huge blast of electicity surge through me, except it was painless. When the surge subsided, my entire body was surrounded in a blue field of energy. This can't be happening. The field of energy quickly vaporized my clothes, leaving me naked in the middle of the livingroom, good thing I was the only one home. My skin started to turn hard and orange, while a large spike pushed it's way from out of the top of my head. I was freaking out now. I quickly ran to the bathroom to look at the changes in the mirror. Then I noticed something really creepy: my arms, legs, and neck, were getting thinner, and thinner, and thinner, until they had completly disappeared. How was I still alive without a passage from my head to my lungs so I could breath. I took a quick breath, and everything felt the same, I could still breath. My entire chest seemed to get a bit smaller. I began to admire myself in the mirror, thinking that this was pretty cool. Suddenly, I heard the front door being unlocked. Crud, it's Mom, I can't let her see me like this. I ran so fast up the stairs, that it seemed more like I floated. I slammed the my bedroom shut behind me, just as Mom opened the front door. "Astin, I'm home." she yelled. I could then hear her footsteps coming up the stairs, and headed towards my room. I heard her knock on the door, saying "Knock, knock. Can I come in?" "Um, no Mom, not now. I'm not decent." I lied, recognizing a bit of a staticy sound when I spoke. "Astin, I've been you mom ever since you were born, now I'm coming in there. You don't need to be emmbarassed by me seeing you in the nude." she said. "Mom, wait! You can come in, but you must promise me you won't freak out when you see me! Please, don't freak out!" I pleaded. "Okay Astin, I won't freak out." she replied, then opened the door all the way, revealing my new form. "Astin, wha-wha-what happened to you!" she screamed. I spent the next twenty minutes explaining to her what had happened. She wanted to hug me afterwards, but I stopped her, warning that she'd get electricuted, but she just sobbed. That Night I was having a dream about this little creature who seemed to look much like me, or me like it, except the coloring was off. It was just floating around, then shot straight into a factory like the one from before. All of the machines started to go crazy, electricty booming out of them. The "other me" seemed to be having a lot of fun, until a mass of darkness was thrown at it. "You thought you could escape me? No one escapes from the master of nightmares!" said a voice coming from the darkness. "The rebelion grows stronger and stronger everyday. It won't be long before we bring down your reign of terror Darkrai!" said the "other me". "You will tell me the location of the rebel base Rotom, or I will take your life!" said Darkrai. "Over my dead-" Rotom began, but suddenly disappeared. "What the...Mew...he'll pay for this." said Darkrai, then disappeared as well. I suddenly woke up, only to see a pink furry humanoid creature standing on the otherside of my room. I screamed as loud as I could, bringing Mom in to check on my. "There's no need to be afraid Astin." the creature said. "How do you know my name?" I asked. "I know everything. My name is Mew. And the dream you were just having, was actually a vision. Let me explain, and please madme, I have no intention of harming your son. Let's begin." _ I come from a world parallel to your own, but this world is inhabited by creatures know as pokemon. For years we have lived in peace, but 14 years ago, a pokemon known as Darkrai enslaved all of the pokemon. I managed to escape, bringing along plenty more pokemon with me, thus the start of the rebelion. With the help of Giritina, guardian of the Distortion World, or in this case, your world, helped bring the rebelion here. When we arrived in your world, we found that our bodys had changed, becoming more humanoid or Anthro. But recently, Darkrai discovered where we were and followed a careless Ratatta all the way to the portal. You've probably heard something about the populations of cities around the world acting strange, right? Well this is because Darkrai has found new slaves: humans. But we've discovered new recruits. You see, we discovered that here, we can pass a portion of our energy into a human, converting them into an anthro version of that pokemon. Later, those of us that are higher up in the rebelion, confront the human, a discuss the exact same thing that we are discussing right now. Afterwards, we ask them if they'd join us. The chances of them saying yes are usually high because of our little trick. First, we transform them. Second, we give them time to adjust to their body, deciding weather or not they like their new form. Third, if they do join, afterwards they can choose to stay that way, or return to being a human. If they don't join, we change them back._ "You see, we've brought a war to your world. Ahem, now, let me give you an explaination of what happened to you. From what Rex, a Rotom just like you, told me, he accidently transformed you. He happen to have been enjoying himself in that factory when you showed up. He says that he was having so much fun, you presence spooked him, and he electricuted you, passing on a portion of his energy to you. Now, before I continue, I must ask you, will you join the rebelion?" asked Mew. I looked at Mom. "It's your choice Astin, I can't make all your desicions in life." she said. i looked back at Mew, "Yes, I'll join the rebelion." "Good. Now, at the rebel base, you will be get a dorm room, three meals a day, and training. All new recruits require nine months of training, with a month of off-time after every three months. Rex will explain the rest of the details to you, since he is the only other Rotom that exists." said Mew. A creature that looked exactly like me stepped out from behind Mew. "Hi, I'm Rex! Sorry about electricuting you earlier. You might want to pack a bag and say bye to your mom, were about to leave and you won't be back for three months." said Rex. Mom and I quickly packed a bag for me with some clothes, my DSi, my laptop, my iPod, and some of Mom's famous cookies that she just so happen to have baked yesterday. I handed Mom a rubber coat, so that I wouldn't shock her, and gave her the longest hug ever. I walked over to Mew and Rex, turned around, and said, "Bye Mom! I love you! See you in three months!" And with that, we were gone, leaving my mother standing in my room, all alone. 


	2. The Base

Mew transported us to a desert, I guessed that we had to be in Nevada, where else would you hide a secret base. Mew bent over and placed his hand on the ground. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and a pod emerged from the ground. Rex and I followed Mew into the pod. Seconds later, the door to the pod slid shut, and the pod began to move downwards through the ground, it felt like we were going a hundred miles an hour! I was surprised by not only that I didn't turn to goo when the pod came to a sudden halt, but that Mew and Rex seemed to not be effected by it. "You get used to it after awhile." said Mew, as if he had read my mind. When the pod door opened up, mew walked off, while Rex helped me up off the floor. "Thanks Rex!" I said. "No problem Astin!" replied Rex. "Are you two gonna stand around all day, or do I need to call a Gengar down here to get your butts moving?" said Mew. I gave Rex a look that said, what. "You don't want to know." said Rex. We turned and followed Mew. As we we begsn walking, Mew coughed to get our attention, "Now Astin, since Rex is the only other Rotom we know that exists, it seems fitting that you share a room with him. Now, I'd love to stick around, but i have duties to attend to. Don't worry, Rex here will give you a tour." Mew walked away, leaving Rex and I alone in the hall. "Alright then, it looks like I'm giving you a tour. Follow me." said Rex. I followed Rex down the hallway to a door with a red plus sign on it. "Let me guess, infirmary?" I asked. "Well, yeah actually. But we call it the Pokemon Center." Rex corrected me. The door slid open, and we stepped inside. "Unlike your hospitals, the Pokemon Center includes a relaxation lounge that can be used when ever you like." said Rex. A pokemon in a nurses outfit came over and introduced herself to me. "Hi, I'm Nurse Joy! I can tell your new here! First off, I'm a chansey. Chansey just so happen to be very good at healing other pokemon. I look forward to healing your wounds!" she said before turning around and walking away. Rex and I did the same. Next, Rex showed me the cafeteria, where the food is served by a couple of pokemon known as snover. Then we went to the training area or gym. After that we found the learning zones. And finally, the dorms. There had to be hundreds of them. I noticed that the dorms were seperated into sections varying from a single dorm to at least eighty dorms, each section had a different number. Rex and I kept walking until we found a section labeled 479. Section 479 had only one dorm, which I guess was ours. Rex inserted a keycard into a small slot that opened the door. "Home sweet home! Come on in Astin." said Rex gleefully. "So, this is where you'll be staying. Your bed is on the right, the bathroom is to the right of the door, and here's your map of the base." Said Rex as fast as he could, while handing me a map. "Now, I just need to warn you to be up by 8am and in bed by midnight. Everyone is supposed to be in their dorm rooms by 10pm. From 10pm to 6am, guards are roaming the halls of the base, looking for anyone who's out after curfew. Speaking of which, it just so happens to be midnight right now." Rex informed. "Really? Then why didn't we see any guards?" I said, puzzled. "The guards consist of Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar, three ghost pokemon. They always stay invisable during their guard shift. Mew probably told them we had permission to be out and about." Rex figured. I put my bag down, and began to put all of my things away. As soon as I was done, I laid down in bed and thought about everything that has happened today. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day." I muttered before falling asleep. 


End file.
